Do What's Right
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Elliot must make a decision that will affect him deeply, but he must do what is best for him. Olivia by his side as always. Rating it M for later material.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU or the characters.**

**My story…hope you like. Plz review and let me know how I'm doing.**

Elliot lay in bed at 4 am thinking how he had gotten where he was. He thought to himself, _how I went from falling in love with a woman I thought I knew, having four kids that love me one minute and hate me the next, and a partner that has been there through it all._

Elliot turned onto his side to stare at the clock before he got up and walked into the living room taking his cell phone with him. He sat on the couch and thought about calling Olivia but decided it was too late.

Olivia woke up to the sound of an argument that was right outside her building. She heard a woman cussing out a guy because she caught him cheating. Olivia rolled over and put a pillow to her ears to drown them out, but it didn't work. She got up and went to the bathroom to pee, then looked in the mirror at the bags in her eyes. Olivia retrieved her cell and went to the kitchen to make her some hot milk. When her phone buzzed, she jumped because she hadn't expected anyone to contact her that early. She slid her hand across the phone and seen El's name and face pop up. Olivia read the message and just shook her head.

The message read, _can't sleep and trying to figure out why I'm still in this situation._ Olivia texted back saying, _El, everything is going to work out for the best_, knowing deep in her heart she didn't want them to.

Elliot was surprised when he received a message back. He knew that if he ever needed his partner she always answered, but tonight he didn't think she would respond. He flashed back a message saying, how grateful he was to have her as a friend and a partner. Elliot asked her did she mind meeting him somewhere to talk and Olivia replied, "No, can't sleep anyway."

Forty-five minutes later, Olivia walked into their little favorite café in a jogging suit with just panties and bra on under it. Elliot was sitting in a booth already looking at her as she approached the table.

Olivia sat down and said, "El, I love you, but you can't keep running from your problems."

Elliot said, "Liv, I'm dealing with them, I just can't lose my kids in the process."

Olivia looked down at her menu and then replied, "Elliot no matter what happens those kids are yours and whether they live with you or Kathy, all they need to know is that you love them with every ounce of your body."

Elliot nodded reassuring her that he agreed, but then said, "It can't be that easy." Olivia was about to say something when the waitress came over and asked them what they wanted. Elliot started off by ordering a cup of coffee, bacon and eggs, with a side of hash browns. Olivia ordered the same, but without the eggs. The waitress put in their order and in ten minutes their food was out and in front of them. They ate in silence until Elliot asked Olivia how she felt if he got a divorce.

Olivia looked at him half-curious and half-weird then responded, "I think you would be doing yourself a big favor."

Elliot looked at her and asked, "Ok, but what about my kids?"

Olivia replied, "That's for you to decide, I can't make that choice for you."

Elliot drank the rest of his coffee and they paid and left. As they headed out the door, Olivia asked Elliot would he like to come to her place until it was time for them to go to work.

Elliot smiled sweetly and said, "Yeah, I don't feel like going home."

They got into their cars and headed to Liv's apartment. When they got there, they walked in, sat on the couch, and just stared into each other's eyes. Elliot looked away and asked Olivia why she wasn't in a relationship yet.

Olivia sighed and said, "El you know the answer to that question, my job takes up most of my time and no man in their right mind would understand us being together all hours of the day and night and not think something was going on between us."

Elliot chuckled but knew that Liv was right, that was another reason him and Kathy were ready to get a divorce. Kathy hated Elliot's job not to mention the partner he had who was always around him and knew more about him that she ever could.

Olivia asked Elliot what was really going on with him as she walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

Elliot looked at her with passion in his eyes and said, "Liv, we've been through this and you know all my love goes to you." "I love you because you are my partner, but I love you even more because you understand me in ways Kathy couldn't even begin to."

Olivia shot a worried look, but calmed down when she saw the truth in Elliot's stare. Olivia walked back to the couch and said, "El, I know we love each other, but you are still married not to mention we can't be married, be partners, and still work in the same department."

Elliot squeezed her hand and said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Right now, I want to hold and kiss you." "I don't want to be away from you anymore."

Olivia looked surprised but was glad Elliot felt the same way she did. She fell in love with him the first day on the job when a perp put a knife to Olivia's neck and Elliot ran out of the bushes and pounded the mess out of the person. Olivia thought about her career, and what would happen if they went through with their plan. Olivia squeezed his hand back and told him to try to get some sleep before work started. Elliot shook his head in agreement as he lay on her couch and took in the scent that filled the living room. Elliot knew that this was where he wanted to be and after tonight is where he would be permanently.


End file.
